The Truth will set you free
by Beast of the Sands
Summary: Rated M for Lemons SoulXMaka


**Hey everybody this is my first Soul Eater FanFiction and it is a lemon so my life is now a complete lie. But back to business I don't own Soul Eater or any of the characters,**

The blade swung down, but Maka deflected it easily, allowing it to glance off of Soul. She dodged to the side and struck out at the Kishin that was looming in front of her. Soul sliced through the arm of the Kishin, and Soul transformed into his human form minus his arm which was still a blade, and grabbing on to the Kishin he swung around cutting the Kishin in half and let go, transforming back into a scythe so Maka could grab him. The Kishins body split and the soul hovered in front of Maka. Soul transformed his torso into human form, reached over and ate the soul of the Kishin. Licking his lips he transformed fully into a human and looked over at Maka.

"We make a cool team you and I" he said

"Yeah" Maka agreed looking at the setting sun far ahead, and upon seeing her father jumped behind the street corner. And dragging Soul with her she hid from her father.

"Whatthehellishedoinghere!" Maka said rather quickly

"I don't know but you know you have to accept he is your father at some point."

"Yeah well I'm not facing him yet I still have a lot of time to accept that creep to be my father."

Maka looked around the corner and saw that he had left, so she crawled out and started running toward the motorcycle that was leaning against a building. Soul chased after her and got onto the motorcycle, starting the engine he started heading towards Death City which was a long way to go.

**A couple hours later…**

Maka walked up the stairs with soul by her side. Black Star was waiting for them at the top with Tsubaki at his side.

"What took you guys so long? Tsubaki and I have been waiting for hours!"

"Uh… Black Star. We've been waiting here for less than a minute"

"Really? Well my awesomeness must have been altering time! Ha ha ha ha!"

Soul got to the top of the stairs and fist-bumped Black star

"Hey man, You missed out on all the fun." he said and began to laugh

Maka looked over at Soul and realized just how handsome he looked when he was laughing. She immediately blushed and turned her head away upon realizing what she was thinking. Soul looked at her after greeting Black Star and saw that she was blushing. Cocking his head to the side he was thinking how cute Maka always acted when she was embarrassed. He shrugged it away. "I don't need another distraction" he thought to himself. After everyone said hello and got together to go on the long mission that they were all going to go on. Death the Kid showed up.

"All right everybody let's get going. I'm not wasting any time to get this mission done."

Maka turned over to him.

"By the way what is the mission?"

"The mission is to eliminate an ancient creature. The creature is called a succubus. If you get to close, it will fill you with an uncontrollable lust. So no melee damage can be dealt to it with much effectiveness So i'll be able to do the most damage, since my weapons are only ranged. Black star will supply support, Since Tsubaki can transform into a chain weapon that can be used as a range weapon. Maka will deflect any ranged attacks the succubus might have for us. okay?"

Maka, Black Star, Tsubaki, and Soul all nodded their heads. So they set off without anymore setbacks.

Meanwhile off in the distance a shadow emerged from underneath the stairs. The shadow smiled and followed Maka. The Meister and weapon couldn't stop thinking about the best things about the other, and they had no idea why, but the shadow knew, because the shadow was causing it. The succubus wasn't at the said destination, it was right behind them. Plotting the entire way.

**An hour and a half later…**

**Death the Kid POV**

The small group got to the destination which was a run-down warehouse, and the entire way each respectful Meister was thinking of their weapon, and each weapon was thinking of their Meister. The group went into the warehouse, and started looking around trying to see if they could find the succubus. Death the Kid could only sense their souls inside the warehouse and Maka could only see their souls in the Warehouse, and after looking around the warehouse Death the Kid had enough.

"Damnit! Where is the succubus! We need to destroy it before it destroys anything!"

Black Star was running around punching holes in the walls. Luckily for Death the Kid the holes were perfectly symmetrical. As Death the Kid was staring at the holes, he sensed another soul walk into the warehouse. He turned around and was about to tell Patty and Liz to go into weapon form, but instead of doing that something touched his shoulder, and traced its finger all the way down his spine and coming back up to rest at his other shoulder. Kid shivered but didn't turn around, he looked at Liz and Patty and lust clouded his mind completely. Liz and Patty also had lust clouding their mind and they both ganged up on him and pinned him down on the ground, but Death the Kid realized that the succubus was there and in the building, and it was much stronger than anyone thought. Kid raced out of the building with Liz and Patty chasing him down as well. When they got far enough away to not be clouded with lust they stood there.

"We can't just leave them there!" said Liz

"We can't go after them either, or we will be corrupted and probably killed. The succubus was trying to focus on me, but I'm out of it's range so it's going to try to focus on Black Star or Maka."

They stood there watching the warehouse hoping that Black Star and Maka would all right.

**Black Star POV**

Black Star saw the warehouse, and smiled. Finally he had something to attack, as he charged for the warehouse Tsubaki reminded him to try to make the holes as symmetrical as possible, so that Kid wouldn't beat him up later. Black Star agreed and charged in making the holes as symmetrical as possible, but completely failed at it. He looked over at Kid and saw something behind him touch his back, and saw Kid shiver but he didn't move at all.

"Tsubaki!"

"I'm on it!"

As Tsubaki transformed into a kusarigama she felt something stir deep inside of her heart and her feelings for Black Star were increasing by every second and she knew that this shouldn't be happening, as Black Star threw her at the succubus figure Black Stars hand was suddenly sliced off. Tsubaki was sent flying away and out of the warehouse. She transformed into her human form and watched as Death the Kid ran out of the building, his weapons chasing after him. Tsubaki shook her head in desperation and looked where Black Stars hand should have been, but it wasn't there. She looked up and Black Star pinned her on the ground. Both of his hands were still attached.

"Tsubaki we need to move now!"

"Well got off of me so we can get going!"

Tsubaki and Black Star ran away from the warehouse and met up with Death the Kid.

"Black Star. Tsubaki. Are you guys alright? The succubus was far closer than we thought."

All Black Star and Tsubaki did was just nod their heads. Neither of them wanted to go back in there. So Kid and Black Star waited for Maka and Soul to get out.

**Maka POV**

After going into the warehouse Maka and Soul immediately felt the effects of the Succubus taking place, but they couldn't find their way out. Trapped inside the warehouse Soul transformed and Maka picked him up. Both of them felt the lust of the succubus growing stronger inside each other. Maka moved around carrying Soul as a Scythe around the warehouse. The succubus watched them and decided to act. It went right behind Maka and Soul and touched them both, completing it's lust spell on them both it then walked over to a corner in the warehouse, and watched. Maka felt the finger touch her back and trace her shoulder blades but thought that it was Soul doing that so didn't pay any attention, all the while the Lust inside her continued to grow stronger and stronger. Soul transformed into his human shape and fell on top of Maka, both of them did nothing as Soul wound up on top of Maka holding her wrists down into the floor of the warehouse. Soul moved closer to Maka, and she moved closer to him. They kissed each other on the lips and then their true feelings were discovered inside themselves. They both ached to have the other. Soul released from their kiss and slowly started removing his clothes, sliding off of Maka at the same time so she could do the same. Soul threw his shirt away and Maka threw hers in the same direction. Soul moved back on top of Maka and started to remove her bra, when Maka reached up and kissed him passionately for a couple seconds, they explored the others mouth with their tongues and when they got out of the kiss for breath Soul had taken off Makas bra, he took it off revealing her small breasts to him, and using his left hand he started fondling the left breast while he sucked on the right one. Maka moaned in delight and let Soul do what he wanted with her body for awhile longer until she forced Soul on the ground, and slid down his pants and underwear. His partly erect penis sprang up in front of her face so she grabbed it with one hand and placed it in her mouth, slowly sucking on the tip and making Soul moan in pleasure. After teasing Soul for a couple more minutes she forced his cock down her mouth and lifted her head until she got to the tip where she went back down and back up. Soul started moaning louder than before and put his hand on the back of her head pushing down gently to make her take more of his cock into her mouth. A couple minutes after Soul yelled out

"Maka I'm C-Cumming!"

Soul's orgasm made his entire body shake around while his cum burst into Makas mouth. Swallowing the entire load she pulled down her skirt, revealing her pussy to Soul. His erection from earlier was still up so Maka got on top of his cock, and Soul forced his hips up stabbing into Maka and making her cry out in pain. Soul kept thrusting his hips until Maka started going up and down on his cock. She was gasping for air every second, but she loved it. Soul was hers, and not just her weapon but now also her partner. The pair continued to have sex for a couple of minutes, after which Soul came into Makas vagina and the pair kissed passionately. Their dreams finally true. The succubus left the warehouse with Soul still inside Maka and both of them completely naked. when the succubus left their lust vanished and they both realized what had happened. but instead of panicking they both accepted their fate and got dressed. Then walked out of the warehouse. Death the Kid, Liz, Patty, Black Star, and Tsubaki all greeted them, how did you escape? Maka and Soul looked at each other and smiled.

"We didn't" they said at the time.

Death the Kid and Black Star dropped their jaws, they knew what that meant. Tsubaki and Liz fainted out of shock and Patty clapped her hands yelling "Yay!" over and over again.

**2 years Later**

Maka woke up again due to the screaming child in the other room but she stayed in bed while Soul got up to calm the baby down. Maka almost went to sleep again when Soul came in smiling.

"What do you have that big grin for?" Maka asked

"She just used me" Soul answered

Maka immediately got tears in her eyes. Her baby was a meister. and not any regular meister either. She could manipulate her soul wavelength to fit with anybody. Her first weapon that she linked with, Was her own father and neither Maka nor Soul could be any prouder of their little child.


End file.
